Instrument of the Force
by Sameri Blue
Summary: Obi-wan has had visions for as long as he can remember. How will Qui-gon react when he finds out?
1. Chapter One

Okay All. This is a repost of this story. I originally wrote it in sections and it reads best that way. So I'm breaking it up now that I understand how to do that. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it so far. And Go checkout the sequel Eyes in the Force.

**************************

In the darkness the young boy shivered. He curled him self further into the corner and pulled his blankets around him in a futile attempt to keep the chill at bay. The only problem was that the chill came from within and no amount of blankets could warm him. 

As he looked into his darkened sleepchamber he was torn. He had 3 options. He could pretend what he saw had never happened. He flinched away from that thought. He could not deny what he saw anymore than he could prevent him self from breathing. It worked for a time but eventually nature took over. He could tell his master. Not a very comforting thought. His master felt that the focus should always be in the here and now. Waking him from the first sleep either of them had had in days over a vision that may or may not happen was not something he would want to do. He didn't feel like sitting through a lecture again. So, that left option three. Go see Yoda. Actually, now that he though about it, that sounded like a good idea. So with an ease of motion that belied many nights practice he snuck out of his quarters and up to the council members floor. There he dodged Master Windu and rang the bell to Yoda's quarters. When the door opened he gratefully entered and sank to his regular spot on one of the many cushions on the floor. 

"Expecting you I have been" Yoda said as he sat himself down next to the tired young padawan. "Happened again, did it?" The youth looked up. "Yes, it did." then he looked down as the vision replayed in his mind. Yoda waited patiently for the boy to speak. But before he had the chance the chime rang again. He perked his ears and he wondered who else would come visit him at this time a night. His young visitor was usually the only one to visit this late. Leaving the boy to his recollections for the moment, he opened the door to see Mace standing there. 

Yoda realized that Mace must have sensed the same disturbance that he did. But before he could voice that Mace spoke up. "I saw Obi-wan in the hallway. Did have another vision?" Yoda nodded and as he allowed the other master in he realized that the young one was back in the present and watching them. "Hello, Master Windu" the boy said as he slowly began to relax. "Hello Obi-wan" the master returned. "You have had another vision have you not?" The boy nodded slowly. "I wish they did not come so often. They are getting to be very difficult to deal with, and it is hard not to tell Master Jinn about them." The green master that had been watching spoke up then "Tell him you can. Stop you we will not. Know this you do." The boy looked up "I have tried mentioning my smaller visions to him. He disregards them and then cautions me against centering on my worries." The boy seemed to shrink into himself in recollection to past comments. The taller master shook his head. "Master Jinn is focused on the Moment and the Living Force. He doesn't.... understand your connection to the Unifying Force." Yoda nodded in agreement. "Until opens he eyes he does, to us you should come. Now, new vision you saw? Happened, what did you watch?" The three of then settled back into the pillows on the floor and began to listen as the boy spoke. 

Obi-wan wrapped himself tighter in his blanket and began to speak. "I saw many things. I don't quite understand them all...but they were disturbing none the less" He paused. "Go on Obi-wan we are listening" Yoda said as he placed a clawed hand on his shoulder. Obi-wan nodded. " There was darkness everywhere. And blood...so much blood...It's on my hands...Dripping. Someone is screaming. I think it was me. Coruscant glows in space. A dark figure reaches out and touches Coruscant. It's just a small speck of darkness at first. Then it grows. All of Coruscant is dark. And then it keeps expanding. Out and out. It won't stop! Then the darkness encompasses all. There are small flecks of light left. There are four true lights still burning but as the darkness grows two begin to fade. And two begin to grow. One light dies and two grow brighter. The third flickers and fades. One grows to brilliance. The dark slowly fades away to small patches. But the blood still drips from my hands...just as another drop is to fall, I come back from the vision." With that said Obi-wan begins to sob as he truly processes what he saw for the first time. 

Mace, though affectionate with very few, reached over and gathered the boy in his arms as he and Yoda began the task of calming the boy. It had become a ritual of sorts. Each time Obi-wan brought them a new vision or even an old one they calmed and comforted him through the aftermath and then put them to bed. While they were comforting, their presence was not what the boy needed. And the fact that he was dealing with such horrors with out his master was surely adding to the strain of receiving such visions. As was concealing them from his master. Though it seemed to Mace and Yoda that that would not last long.


	2. Chapter Two

Yoda watched Mace comfort Obi-wan through slitted eyes. If any of his former padawans (and one in particular) had been in the room they would have rushed from the room in terror. **THAT** expression usually meant a hard whack on the shins and day doing menial labor. The expression did not last. It soon changed to one of sorrow. He sighed. It was such a burden to be placed on one so young. Obi-wan was only 15 years old. He had been coming to Mace and Yoda with his visions since he was 6 years old and he had first mentioned them to Yoda in the meditation gardens. As Yoda watched the boy he was overcome by memory. 

_***Yoda walked into the garden where the children from the creche were playing. He made a point to interact on a private level with each and every child in the temple. As he watching he noticed a young boy curled up in a patch on sunshine breaking through the trees. The small ginger haired boy was rocking himself slowly with no conscious thought. As Yoda approached the boy looked up and Yoda saw tear filled grey eyes widen in shock. The boy tried unsuccessfully to bring himself under control. Yoda seated himself next to the boy and spoke. "Hurt your self, did you?" "No Master Yoda." The boy whispered and looked away. "Then teased you are, by the others." "No Master Yoda. Well Yes. Kinda" "Then here why are you?" Yoda then **looked**__ at the boy and he crumbled. "I **SAW**__ something! It was dark and mean and it made me feel cold and yucky!" Yoda's ears perked up in shock. That the boy had felt so clearly what only a few others had sensed was shocking. Only those with the strongest connection to the Unifying force had felt the wave of darkness that had erupted through the force earlier that morning. Yoda looked at the boy again. "Wait here you will. Talk to your teacher I must." The boy nodded and shivered despite the warm day. Not long after the boy looked up to see Yoda again. "Come with me you will. Much to discuss we have." And led him away to his quarters. Thus starting a sad tradition that had yet to break.****_

Yoda snapped out of his memories to see Mace lifting the boy (who was not nearly as small as the boy in his memory) and heading to the door. "Ensure you must that he sleeps the rest of the night. Session he has with the council in the morning." Mace nodded. "I had planned on it. His lack of sleep may be why this one was so... violent." Yoda's ears drooped. "Think that I do not. Reflections of the galaxy his visions are. Affected they are not by his sleep. Or lack of it. Sad it will be when this vision is fulfilled." Mace looked shocked and opened his mouth to say more but Yoda cut him off. "To bed, put the boy. Speak of this more we will, later." Mace nodded and headed out down the hallway. 

**************** 

Yoda walked back to his seat after seeing Mace to the door. He sank down to try and meditate but as usual after young Kenobi left, the force was agitated. Anyone who was in tune with the Unifying Force could feel the turbulence left by such a vision. Those who felt that could also **SEE** the force swirling around the boy. It was an almost tangible force. There were times that even those with the least sensitivity could feel that there was _something_ about Kenobi that made him different. So they pulled away. Consequently Obi-wan had very few friends. His master felt the _something_, and he too pulled away. And that is what caused the problems between Obi-wan and Master Jinn. 

Qui-gon had almost no sensitivity to the Unifying Force. And what he did have he suppressed. So he had no way of realizing that his discomfort stemmed not from some defect or problem with is padawan, but from the force eddies that swirled around Obi-wan constantly. Qui-gon felt the fact that he was uncomfortable around Obi-wan meant that Obi-wan was not to be fully trusted lest he turn like Xanatos. But Qui-gon also felt that Obi-wan was a child of light. And wanted to connect because no child of light would turn to the dark. The dichotomy was tearing at him. So instead of pulling away completely he connected on a low level but never deeply. It left Obi-wan hanging and hoping for more one minute and being shunned the next. It wasn't a healthy situation. For either of them. 

Yoda shifted and looked out onto the Corascant night. Obi-wan's visions had been getting stronger for the past several years. They were also coming more frequently. And while Obi-wan had exceptional shields they would not last through many more visions like the last one. Yoda had felt the echoes from his rooms. He rather suspected everyone in the temple had felt it one way or another. He also could feel that Obi-wan would not be able to hide the visions from Qui-gon much longer. He would either sense the disturbance, or more likely considering how dense his former padawan could be, Obi-wan would be thrown headlong into a full vision in Qui-gon's presence. And then the truth would come out. And Qui-gon would either deal with it in true Jedi fashion or he would recoil and reject Obi-wan. In which case either he or Mace would be acquiring a new padawan learner. He hoped it would not come to that. 


	3. Chapter Three

Mace walked down the hallway carrying the almost asleep boy. If anyone had seen it they would have laughed at the odd picture they made. Mace was still fully dressed, carrying a 15 year old padawan with legs and arms falling everywhere. Obi-wan didn't even blink when Mace picked him up. It was another part of the tradition. When Mace was there he carried Obi-wan back to his quarters instead of trying to wake the boy. As he entered Obi-wan's section of the quarters he thanked the force again for making sure they were located so close to Yoda's own quarters. Though he suspected it was less of the force and more a meddling green troll that arranged that. He keyed the door (which was set to admit him) and carried Obi-wan to bed. He gently disentangled him from the blanket he had been wrapped up in and tucked him into bed. After making sure he was covered and that Qui-gon was still sound asleep, He gave a force suggestion to Obi-wan to sleep with no dreams. With a final look back he shut the lights off and exited the quarters. 

The short walk back did little to cool his annoyance. He tried, albeit unsuccessfully to release the feeling into the force. The fact that Qui-gon was able to sleep through such a disturbance troubled him. Qui-gon should have realized the visions were happening along time ago. If nothing else he should have realized his padawan was having nightmares and come check on him. It worried Mace, because that meant that Qui-gon was blocking the bond from his end. And that was not acceptable. Mace shook his head. There was nothing do be done about it. They couldn't bring him before the council because to do that they would need to expose Obi-wan. And the child did not need that much of a burden added to his already heavy load. He looked up and realized he was back at Yoda's quarters, but before he could ring the chime the doors slid open. 

He looked down at the diminutive master for a moment before heading to the kitchen to put on some stim tea. He had a feeling they were going to need it. Judging by the demeanor of Yoda they were going to need a lot. He then walked over to Yoda and seated himself next him. "We need to let the council know about what Obi-wan saw." Yoda looked up at the much taller man. "Know this I do. Rising the darkness is. Somewhere. Location I know not." "I believe that we should call an emergency session of the council." "Do this you will. Tell them we will not of where the vision came. Hurt Obi-wan it could. Add to his problems I will not." "I agree. They need only know that the vision occurred and that we verify it's validity. But you must realize Obi-wan can not continue to hide this ability. Sooner or later someone will notice." "Yes. Understand this I do. Hope I do that Qui-gon will help him then." "I as well. It would be...unfortunate to have to separate them, but we cannot afford to loose Obi-wan." "No. True that is. Loose him we will not. Jedi is Obi-wan. No other path is there for him. But broken he could be. Good that would not be for the future." 

******** 

The next morning Obi-wan awoke to the annoying sound of his alarm going off. After a minute of unsuccessfully trying to figure out what in blazes was making that noise he realized it was his alarm and reached across his bed to shut it off. With a yawn he slowly pulled himself out of bed and staggered to his tiny 'fresher. After a quick cold shower he felt awake enough to tackle getting dressed. He pulled his last set of clean robes out of his drawers and proceeded to get dresses. He was just putting on his belt when the first flash of the day hit. He continued dressing as the flash (which is what Obi-wan called the hundreds of 'mini visions' he saw during a day) played out in his mind's eye. Obi-wan was unfortunately all too used to having this happen to him. They were visions of what was going to happen in the near future. A padawan finally winning a sparing match. Which was what he saw in this one. Or of a child getting lost from the creche. They varied from instance to instance. Obi-wan had become very good at picking out the most vital and being on hand when they happened. He had learned long ago not to directly influence the people they would happen to. Oft times just the fact that he was there was enough. He had discussed it with Yoda and Master Windu. They felt that the peaceful visions were a gift from the force to make up for the time it sent him in to full prophecies and the other force shoves, as they had been deemed, for him to be in a place at a certain time. Whatever they were he cherished them because they grounded him and reminded him that the force was always in balance. He finished dressing by pulling on his over robe. They would be going to a council session. It would not be appropriate to show up in his everyday tunics. He grabbed his light pad and his com unit and headed down the short hallway that connected his quarters to his master's larger ones. 

Obi-wan walked in to see Qui-gon entering the living area from his sleep chamber. Obi-wan spared a moment of wishful thinking that he could awaken in the mornings as easily as his master did. But he shook his head. He had never done well in the mornings. Either from visions or just that fact that Obi-wan was a night person. He admitted to himself that while Qui-gon did better for morning meetings Obi-wan fared much better at late night sessions than he did. So in a way they balanced each other out. Or they would if it weren't for the fact that Qui-gon constantly shut him out and made it all but impossible to work as an actual team. It was more. 'I say, you do' than anything else. But Obi-wan couldn't really fault his master. He knew that Qui-gon was uncomfortable around him. And unless Obi-wan wanted to explain why Qui-gon felt uncomfortable around him, he was stuck with dealing with things as they were. 

All these thoughts passed through Obi-wan's mind in the time it took to head to the kitchen area. There were no fresh provisions due to the fact they had been away on a long diplomatic mission. But there was cold cereal and there was fresh juice in the refrigeration unit. No doubt that was Yoda's doing. Obi-wan seated himself and began to eat. Not long after Qui-gon also sat down be he only had a cup of tea. "Do you have your report for the council, Obi-wan?" He said as he sipped his tea. "Yes Master. It's all here." This was said as he waved the light reader. _**It also has all of my visions experienced while we were away on here. But those are encrypted and classified. Not that you would want to read my report any way**_ the though flashed through Obi-wan's head. But said though stayed behind the shields that had never been released from the day they were erected. On the day he told Yoda of his first vision. 

As Obi-wan continued to think of that first meeting Qui-gon took in his apprentice. Obi-wan looked rather tired still. He probably would need several more nights of uninterrupted sleep before he was back to his normal self. Obi-wan had dealt with the majority of the issues of the negotiation on the mission. The Alurians felt that of the two of them Obi-wan was the more perceptive to what both sides wanted. The fact that they had made it perfectly clear from day one that they wanted Obi-wan to negotiate and not him still bothered him. He couldn't understand why though. Obi-wan had lived up to their expectations admirably. He had managed to create a treaty between the two factions that **NONE** of them had an argument with. It looked like it would last for generations. So why did he feel like something was wrong instead of pride in his apprentice's accomplishments? He just could not understand it. He looked up from his report that he had been reviewing, again, and saw that Obi-wan had finished breakfast and seemed to be reviewing his report as well. Funny, Obi-wan's seemed quite a lot longer than what he had expected. But before he could pursue that line of reasoning the chrono chimed and he realized they needed to get going if they were going to make the session on time. He stood up and spoke. "Come on Obi-wan. It's time we headed to the council chambers." Obi-wan stood as well. "Yes Master" And with that they headed out of the quarters and down the hallway.


	4. Chapter Four

Qui-gon strode down the hallway with Obi-wan the proper two paces behind and one to the left. As they approached the council chamber they were intercepted by a council page. "Excuse me. Master Jinn?" The obliviously nervous girl murmured. Qui-gon stopped and turn his attention to her. "Yes?" The word was barked out. The girl cringed slightly in response but never the less forged ahead with what she had to say. "The council has delayed your debriefing. There was an emergency session of the council called this morning." Obi-wan cringed at that, though neither the master or the page noticed his reaction. Qui-gon gave the girl a hard stare. "Why was I not notified." Obi-wan winced again but this time it was at his masters question. _**Not we, I. I guess that gives me an idea of how he feels about me**_ The girl stepped back at the harsh tone and shot a questioning look at Obi-wan who just shrugged and motioned her to continue. She looked up. "I'm sorry Master Jinn, I don't know. I was just told to inform you that your session will have to wait." Qui-gon looked ready to argue but for some reason he followed the girls gaze to Obi-wan. Who didn't look so hot. In fact he looked about two steps away from unconscious. He turned to the girl. "I trust we will be notified when our presence will be required by the council?" "Yes Master Jinn." "The my apprentice and I will be heading back to our quarters." With that he turned and left, with Obi-wan trailing behind him. 

Obi-wan was grateful that Qui-gon did not decide to be stubborn and insist on standing out side the chambers until they were summoned. He had received two more 'flashes' while he was standing there listening to his master argue. Fortunately it looked like he had some time before he need to do anything about them. He was also still tired from the mission and dealing with the after effects of his Vision last night. As they walked he was finding it harder and harder to actually think. Fortunately Qui-gon was all but ignoring him. He snorted. He had never thought that he would be happy to be shut out by his master. But right now he doubted he would be able to hide much of anything is Qui-gon chose to question him. 

Qui-gon opened the door to their quarters and walked in. Obi-wan didn't walk so much as stagger. He turned to his master and spoke. "If you don't mind I'm going to go lie down for a bit. I'm still tired and I would like to take this opportunity to sleep before we are called again to the council." Qui-gon looked up at him. The formality in the boy's tone, while nothing new he always spoke like that to him, bothered him. "Of course. Obi-wan. I'll wake you when they contact us." Thank you Master." And with that Obi-wan trudged back to his room. He didn't even have to energy to take his boots or his cloak off. He just collapsed on the bed and fell into a sound sleep. 

Qui-gon sat in his arm chair and tried to relax. But Obi-wan's plea to go to sleep kept floating through his head. It bothered him. More than he really wanted to admit. First that Obi-wan felt the need to ask his permission to go take a nap after such a long and stressful mission. And second because of how formal the boy had been in asking. And now that he stopped to think about it Obi-wan was rarely relaxed in his presence. He always seemed on edge. He realized that part of the reason was him. He always pushed him away. He very rarely complimented him and he was very formal around Obi-wan. So in response Obi-wan was formal around him. But Qui-gon had a reason. Obi-wan made him uncomfortable. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't connect to the boy. He just couldn't let down his guard. 

****** 

Qui-gon woke up with a startled jolt. He realized that he had dozed off in his chair while thinking about Obi-wan. He tried without success to figure out what in heavens had woken him out of his sleep. There it was again. Sort of a niggling pressure in his head. The force was trying to tell him something. But what? The niggling was back, only this time is was much more insistent. Deciding that it was probably important he submerged himself in the force, in order to see what it wanted. The only think that he was able to receive was an image of Obi-wan sleeping. _**Obi-wan? Why on earth would I get an image of Obi-wan. Unless…**_ With that the master stood up and ran to his apprentice's sleep chamber. The only reason he could think of that the force would show him that image was if there was something wrong with Obi-wan. He entered his apprentice's room fully prepared to have to calm him down or grab him and run to the med-centre. Instead he looked into a room with a very peacefully sleeping boy. Qui-gon was confused and as he turned to leave he realized that Obi-wan had fallen asleep fully clothed. Boots, cloak, and all. The master then walked over to his apprentice and gently removed and put away the boots and the cloak. He then made sure Obi-wan was covered by his blankets. Qui-gon had found out the hard way that Obi-wan was very sensitive to the cold. The boy felt chilled in temperatures that most humanoids found to be a very comfortable area. On the other hand, Obi-wan fared much better in warmer temperatures than most humanoids. He actually enjoyed the hotter temperatures that most went out of their way to avoid. He supposed it had to do with Obi-wan's home planet. Something that Obi-wan had never felt the need to inform him of other than to say that it was a very hot place. Come to think of it maybe Obi-wan got that accent from there too. Maybe he should do a search through the archives. There couldn't be **that** many hot planets with accents like what his apprentice sported. He shook his head. That was a project for another time. One when they did NOT have a debriefing with the council at any moment. 

Qui-gon stood up and after one last look back he headed out of Obi-wan's sleep chamber. Qui-gon then decided to follow his apprentice's example. He headed to his room and his nice, warm, comfortable bed. Yes, Obi-wan defiantly had the right idea. 

Meanwhile in the council chambers the members of the council were not so at peace. They had been badgering Yoda to reveal who had experienced the prophecy. And they wanted to know why someone who had that ability was not being trained to be a foreseer. Yoda stayed firm and refused to say anything. The council was not giving in. But neither was Yoda. While he fully intended to train Obi-wan to walk the webs he would NOT do so at such a critical time in his apprenticeship. He had a sneaking suspicion that Obi-wan already had a good idea of how to walk the webs anyways and did not feel that it was critical to confirm that right now. It could wait. That was something that wasn't learned so much as explained as something that was already being done with no conscious though. All his 'instructions' would do is give it a name and make it somewhat easier on him. 

"Enough!" Yoda roared. That in it self was enough to give the council pause. Yoda **NEVER** yelled. But looking at his face stemmed any arguments they might have come up with despite the shock of him yelling. "Listened to you long enough, I have. Tell you I will not of who had the vision. Let you destroy another's life for your purposes I will no." "But Master Yoda we don't…" Yoda cut of Ploo Kloon. "Yes, You do. Want to use him you do to decide who to send where. Lost he would become in the web if your way you had. Subject any living being to that I will not. Living being he is. Not a droid to be ordered. Destroy him you would. Then lost would be the Jedi. Deal with my decision you will. Discuss this more I will **NOT**." The other members looked at Yoda in something similar to shock. But all realized that if they could not push Yoda any further. 

Mace who had refrained from arguing (only by shear force of will. He had really wanted to clock some of them) Spoke up. "Well since that issue has been…settled, we might want to take a break and then bring in Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi. They have most likely been waiting outside the chamber doors to be called in." Adi Gallia Spoke up then "No Yuki told me that they went back to their quarters and will await our summons." Mace raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a first. Qui-gon usually insists on waiting for us to be available no matter how long." Adi shook her head a little "Well I believe you can thank Kenobi for this instance. Yuki say he looked dead tired and that Qui-gon noticed. That's why they went back. So they could rest." Mace looked around. "Well if no one else takes issue I think we should all go eat and cool off for two hours and then reconvene here then. We can send a message to them stating we would like to see the in two hours. That should give them and us enough time to get ready for their debriefing." The other members nodded and they all filed out. Mace stayed behind as did Yoda. "I did not like their reaction to finding out we have someone with that much gift in the unifying force." "No. Kill him they would if their way they had. Hope I do that their way they do not get. See I would the fall of the Jedi if they did." Both masters repressed a shudder and then headed out of the chamber. 


	5. Chapter Five

Qui-gon awoke to the insistent ringing of the com unit. He dragged himself out of bed and over to the machine. He hit the answer button "Jinn here." He growled. Qui-gon was never in a good mood when awakened from a nap. He managed to wake up enough to look at the caller on the screen. "Well don't you look chipper." Mace said. "When you wake me up from a nap not even 20 minutes after I've finally gone to sleep you should not be surprised if I'm grumpy." "I know your tired Qui-gon but the council has finished our emergency session and have decided we will see to your debriefing in an hour." "Well thank you for notifying me. I'll go wake Obi-wan." "Alright I'll see you in an hour then." And with that the communication ended. 

Qui-gon sat down at his desk and attempted to finish waking up. With a sigh he stood again, and stretched before heading t Obi-wan's chamber. He walked in to see Obi-wan sweating and tossing in his sleep. He quickly walked over and grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Obi-wan! Obi-wan, Wake up! It's just a dream!" With a startled jolt Obi-wan woke and with out conscious thought pulled himself out of Qui-gon's grip. That small movement cause Qui-gon to move back and give the boy room. He watched with no small amount of curiosity as Obi-wan pulled himself together. Very quickly, he noticed. A horrible though dawned on him. _**The only reason that Obi-wan would be able to shake off a nightmare that fast was if he had them regularly.**_ Qui-gon was horrified to realize that Obi-wan had been having nightmares often enough to get practiced in shaking them off and acting as if nothing had happened. Looking at his apprentice now he would never have guessed that only a few moments ago he had been thrashing in his sleep. 

_**I never felt them! When he was little I used to wake and come soothe his night terrors but as he got older they stopped. Or so I thought. He obviously just started hiding them from me.**_ While Qui-gon wanted to call Obi-wan on this and ask why in heavens name did he hide his nightmares he knew this was not the time. He also conceded to him self that he didn't wan to ask because he didn't want to be told that Obi-wan didn't trust him. The though that Obi-wan had been suffering and not coming to him, what ever the reason he chose not to was, hurt Qui-gon. It hurt him more than he had really though possible. As he looked back at Obi-wan the boy spoke up. "Have we been summoned Master?" "Yes Obi-wan. We report to the council in an hour. Which gives us just enough time to wake up all the way before we go." 

Obi-wan swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up stretching, much as Qui-gon had earlier. But Obi-wan didn't stop at that movement he shifted into a simple stretching exercise designed to loosed all the muscles. Qui-gon stood and headed out as he realized Obi-wan was fully awake. 

"I am going to see if I can pick up some basic provisions so we can eat before we leave." "That sounds good Master. I have a feeling this will be a very long session." Qui-gon gave the boy an odd look before he headed out the rooms door. 

Obi-wan realized his slip almost as soon as he said it. He couldn't believe himself. He all but told his master that he had seen something. He collapsed into his desk chair. It had to be the vision he had had while sleeping. It was the same one he had related to Yoda earlier. It still shook him even after seeing once before. This time everything was sharper. More detailed. The fact that he knew what the emergency session of the council had been about was not helping his peace of mind either. On top of all that his shields were starting to crack. He would not be able to maintain them at the strength he had been for very much longer. The force shoves and the prophecies had been coming more and more frequent and more and more vivid. 

The one thing he wished for was for his master to figure out what was happening. The he wouldn't have to hide it anymore. Then he would have someone to function as an anchor. On the other hand he hoped Qui-gon never found out. He did not want to put the pressure of dealing with his force visions on anyone else. But he had a feeling the force had other idea's for him. 

While he had tried to avoid seeing his own future it was not always possible. Especially when the force decided to show it to him. He knew that Qui-gon would find out about the visions eventually. He even knew what the likely way it would happen was. But beyond that there were several possibilities. Most of which he didn't want to even contemplate. But unfortunately he would eventually. The day was coming quickly when his shields would crack and he would be thrown into a prophecy in front of his master. And after that, well who knew what would happen. Obi-wan certainly didn't. 

******* 

Qui-gon returned just as Obi-wan was entering their common room. After a quick meal of cold sandwiches they grabbed their reports and headed off to the council chambers. Moving at a quick pace most others that saw them in the hallway quickly moved out of their way. Qui-gon, was oblivious to that fact. Obi-wan was not. After a particularly stunning dodge he had to wince. Qui-gon was so intent on getting to the council chambers that he was not paying attention to anything other than his goal. 

As they entered the council chambers, the huge doors swung open to admit them. Seated around the circle was the council. As they strode to the center of the circle Obi-wan realized he was being scrutinized by Masters Windu and Yoda. When they reached the center Obi-wan bowed with his master and tried to convey through his eyes that he was fine. A slight relaxation of Mace and Yoda assured it had been caught. Master Yoda was the first to speak. "Sorry we are about the delay. Other issues, we had to discuss before able we were to speak with you." "That is quite alright Master. We took the time to catch up on some more sleep. We were both exhausted." Qui-gon murmured in assurance. "Good. Now review we will what happened on the mission. Master Jinn?" Qui-gon bowed again. "We arrived on Aluria on schedule and we made our way to our quarters. We then headed to the council chambers as the first meeting between the two tribes was to begin almost immediately. I began to mediate as normal but this time I felt that I could not comprehend what either side wanted. I tried my best but there were no agreements by the end of the meeting. After conferring extensively with Obi-wan, who seemed to understand them, I was still as a loss as to what to do. But I was saved from making that decision. It seems that as I conferred with Obi-wan we were overheard from delegates from both sides. The made it very clear at the next meeting that I was not to mediate any more. Either Obi-wan took over or we both left. Since it seemed ...unwise to put off the meetings any longer I allowed Obi-wan to take over the mediations while he did confer with me on some principal ideas all of the work was done by him. He was able to find an agreement that worked for both parties. I believe that it will hold for many generations." 

Obi-wan felt a warm glow inside that his master felt he had done a good job. He was happy to have helped them. Of course his ability to see things that had happen in the past helped. In the end all the tribes had really wanted was an agreement to work together and that everyone should have an input on things. It was very simple to pound out a document that both sides would accept after that. "Padawan Kenobi, do you think that this will help the people of Aluria?" He looked at Master Windu a moment before answering his question. "Yes Master I do. They genuinely want to be at peace. In reality they were long before we came in to mediate. They just wanted it to be formal. And since they had no idea how such a treaty should be created, they argued just to make it look good." "Hmm are you sure they were actually at peace before you arrived?" Master Gallia asked. "Yes Master. I did some looking at their historical documents while I was there. They have been at peace for two generations at least." The masters looked around at each other. Mace was the first to speak up. "Well since there were no complications, we can end this debriefing now. We have your reports and if we have any further questions we can ask you at a later date. "Thank you Masters" Qui-gon and Obi-wan murmured. They both bowed and then headed out of the council chambers. 

As they were walking back Obi-wan was hit by a particularly intense flash. It involved him and Master Yoda and Master Windu in the private chambers reserved for the two senior council members. Few even knew the location of the chambers. Obi-wan was one of the few. He realized that he must have a meeting with Master Windu and Yoda. He let himself sink into the force for a second. He felt that he should head there as soon as possible. 

As they entered the quarters Obi-wan spoke up "Master have we anything else to do today?" "No Obi-wan we have time to ourselves until tomorrow." "Then may I please be excused? I wan to go see who is in the temple." Qui-gon smiled indulgently"Of course Obi-wan, Just be back by curfew." "I will Master. Thank you." With that Obi-wan quickly walked down the corridors that they had just came. Qui-gon smiled and thought that it was good to see Obi-wan talking to his friends. 

Obi-wan walked quickly to the lift that would take him to the level with the senior council members chamber. He keyed in the access code that Master Yoda had given him some years before. He leaned against the wall lift as is began rising. He remembered the first time Master Windu had been present at a meeting with Yoda. It had happen because Master Windu had gotten on the lift at a higher floor an then noticed Obi-wan. He had questioned him about how he got there all Obi-wan said was "See Yoda." Mace had eventually picked the young child up and carried him to the chamber himself. There he had questioned Yoda about why he would give a seven year old child the code to the lift. Yoda had told him. And Mace had never questioned his wisdom, on that particular topic, again. 

The lift doors whooshed open on the top of the North Spire. He walked into the room and seated himself down on one of the two chairs in the chamber. He had only been there for a few moments when Master Yoda and Master Windu arrived. "Owe me 5 credits you do!" Yoda exclaimed as he walked into see the boy already there. "Told you I would that he would be waiting." He cackled merrily at the look on Mace's face. Mace sighed and turned to Obi-wan. "Vision?" "Yep" "Well I guess it makes sense. What happen in the emergency session is very disturbing. And possibly dangerous to you." And with that a now sober Yoda and Mace sat down across from the boy and began to fill him in.


	6. Chapter Six

Obi-wan looked at the two masters. "It's not good is it?" Mace shook his head. "No Obi-wan. The council wants us to reveal who has the visions. They want to take you off active duty and train you as a council prophet." "A what?" Obi-wan interjected. "A council prophet is an adjunct to the council. They would have you look into the future to find missions and have you decide who should go on missions. In effect they would make you a slave to their whims." Obi-wan shuddered. "I will _not_ let that happen. I am not going to let them put me in a position where they could blame me for any failing." 

Mace and Yoda looked up startled. They had never even thought of that. Though in retrospect they realized that is exactly what they should have thought of. If the council ever got their hands on Obi-wan they would stop consulting the force and just speak to Obi-wan. And then they would blame any mistake or unpleasant encounter on him. Yoda looked at the boy. "Let them rule you I will, not. But hide this from them forever we cannot. Hope we must that when find out they do, that strength you have to resist or ability to depend on your master." "Even if I can't resist their demands as a Jedi I will not be a party to it Masters. I will leave the order first. The force does not want me in a position of slavery. I think that if they tried, they would not like the consequences." He paused a moment. "Do you have any ideas on how to stop them, or do we just wait and see?" Yoda sadly shook his head. "Wait we must. Always in motion the future is." Obi-wan snorted "It may be in motion but there are only so many possible out comes. And forgive me master but I've seen them all. If I become a slave...well it won't last for long. And neither will the Jedi." Obi-wan shivered. He hated it when the force decide to put words in his mouth like that. If it wasn't enough to give him visions it just had to occasionally manipulate him in others ways. 

He looked at Yoda. "I'm sorry Master. I didn't want to say that." He looked down a second in contemplation. "Do you have something else to tell us Obi-wan?" Mace asked when he realized that Obi-wan wasn't speaking up. "Yes Master Windu. I don't think my shields will last much longer. They are already starting to leak. I think Master Qui-gon will find out about my visions soon. He already suspects something." "Slipping have you been?" Yoda put in. "No Master. I don't think so. But I do think that the force is trying to make him see. When I Look at him I can See the Unifying Force berating him. And while he's been able to suppress it I don't think he will have a choice in the matter much longer. And I am apprehensive of his reactions. When I look to the possibilities-" _**Aha**_ Yoda thought._ **I knew he walked the webs**_ "-I see very few positive out comes. In the majority of them he pulls away from me more. I remain his Padawan in name only." Yoda looked at the boy who was desperately releasing his fear into the force. He felt sorry that such a burden had been placed on one who glowed so brightly. And the worst part was that Yoda knew as did Obi-wan that this was only the beginning. Obi-wan would have no peace until the day he died. And he was slated for a very long life. "Sorry I am, Young One, that this burden falls to you. Know that I would change it if I could." "As would I." Mace chimed in. "Remember Obi-wan, that we will always be available to you. No matter what happens in the future." The boy looked up. "Yes I know you will be." And they masters realized that Obi-wan most likely did. 

Some time later Obi-wan left the private chamber and headed down to the roster room. He intended to look and see if any of his friends were on planet so that he would not have lied to his master. A few moments later he left and headed to the gardens to meditate for a while. None of his friends were on planet. He was not surprised. Their paths very rarely crossed anymore. 

Obi-wan made his way to his favorite garden. I was one of the more structured gardens. While the majority of the residents of the temples preferred the more natural and untamed gardens Obi-wan preferred structure. In actuality he was not the only one. All those strong in the Unifying Force found the structured gardens more peaceful. It was just that there were every few of them so there were only two 'unifying gardens'. Obi-wan settled him down in one of the niches set aside for meditation and allowed himself to drift in the force. As he sank further down he felt at peace for the first time in weeks. But deep in a corner of his mind he knew his serenity could not last. It never did. 

***** 

Obi-wan came out of his meditations slowly and reluctantly. The only time he ever felt at peace was in deep meditation. But is internal clock(not to mention his stomach) reminded him that it was dinner time. He sat for a moment more to review what he had learned from him meditations. 

1) the force was getting annoyed with Qui-gon(was that possible? He wondered) 

2) the force needed Qui-gon to know about Obi-wan's visions. 

And 3) Obi-wan was not to tell Qui-gon about the visions. He was supposed to figure it out on his own. That worried Obi-wan. In his experience when people ignored the will of the force it made it self rather rudely and forcefully known. And Qui-gon's small connection to the Unifying Force was all that was needed to allow the force to manipulate him. Obi-wan pitied Qui-gon for that. He knew precisely what it was like to be manipulated by the force. Though he envied Qui-gon, because Qui-gon would never be used the way Obi-wan was. He just didn't have enough of a connection. 

Another thing that worried Obi-wan was the fact that he knew exactly how stubborn his master could be. If Qui-gon did not want to see something, He wouldn't see it. And the force, well the force was the essence of the universe. And when the immovable object met the unstoppable force it was the common ground they stood on that gave. And that worried Obi-wan because HE was the common ground. Looking at the wall chrono he realized he had jut enough time to make it back to his quarters. He was thankful for that. He really, really, didn't want to be late and tick off Qui-gon. He doubted he could handle a lecture on top of all the information he had absorbed today. 

He quickly walked back to their quarters. His steps quickened as he came closer. Not because he was worried but because of the wonderful aromas floating down the hallway. He entered the quarters and looked around. _**Ohh goulash and dumplings! I'm in heaven!**_ he thought as he surveyed the table. Qui-gon looked up. "Sit down Padawan. I will be there in a moment." "Yes Master." Obi-wan _Looked_ at his master and almost winced._ **Soon then. The currents have all but cracked his shield. I think that once they do I'm gonna get thrown into prophecy.**_ The boy sent a silent plea to the force. _**At least wait till after dinner! I'm hungry. He's hungry. The chances of a good reaction are small if we are both battling low blood sugar!**_And to his relief he felt the force brush his mind in reassurance. Slight though it was. _**Oh joy. Now I get to deal with him finding out after dinner. I guess this makes this my last meal.**_ He snorted to himself._ ** Well at least it's something we both like** _

With that Obi-wan accessed the force in able to enhance his memory. He wanted to be able to remember this last peaceful meal together for years to come. He knew that moments like this would be few and far between. This would also be his last memory of his master before he knew. And Obi-wan knew that Qui-gon's having that knowledge would change everything. 

**** 

After finishing dinner Qui-gon looked at Obi-wan. Though outwardly he appeared calm he could feel the unease radiating from him. He spoke up. "Shall we mediate after dinner Padawan?" Obi-wan looked up and internally screamed. _**No I won't! You can't make me go through with this!**_ What he said was. "Certainly Master." Qui-gon nodded and said "I think tonight you will lead us into meditation. You have become proficient enough to do so" Obi-wan looked a him startled. "Thank you Master." He then stood up and began cleaning. All the while he was worrying. He knew that there was no way Qui-gon was going to miss a vision in shared meditation. Especially if Obi-wan was leading. Qui-gon would be sucked in right along with Obi-wan. After the dished were done Obi-wan settled down with trepidation on his meditation mat. Qui-gon carried his in and set it down across from his padawan. 

"Alright Obi-wan. Lets get started." And with that Obi-wan let him self slip into the familiar embrace of the force. Qui-gon followed him in and felt their training bond open fully. He was actually rather amazed at how easily Obi-wan sank into the force. Qui-gon had not been able to sink in that easily until he was much older. As he drifted deeper he noticed something odd about the force. It felt different than what he was used to. But looking at Obi-wan through the training bond he saw that the boy was not at all concerned. In fact he was incredibly relaxed. It dawned on Qui-gon. He was in tune with the Unifying Force. When Obi-wan led them in, he reached for the aspect of the force he was most in tune with. 

Qui-gon was amazed. He had never realized that the two aspects of the force could feel so different. The Living Force was always focused on the moment. It was chaotic and difficult to grasp. There was little patter to it's movements. The Unifying Force was almost the exact opposite. The moment was only seen in perspective of the past or the future. I was organized. The patter was both obvious and subtle, and very intricate. You could spend a lifetime trying to unravel it an never succeed. 

Then he felt something through the open bond. It seemed to be coming from Obi-wan. And then before he had a chance to figure out what happened, it hit. He felt the force grab him and drag him along one of the threads. Then he began to see images playing out in front of him. There was darkness. An all encompassing darkness. And a fading light. And lights shifting from dark to light and back again. And the blood it was all over. Qui-gon recoiled from the image and tried to block it. He succeed partially. Oddly enough he could feel Obi-wan memorizing every detail. And then he started awake. Obi-wan along side him. He just sat there looking at him. 

Qui-gon spoke up. "What was that!?" He all but yelled. Obi-wan shrank into himself. Qui-gon could feel the fear radiating off of the boy through their bond. _**Wait a minute. The bond isn't supposed to stay that open after meditations!**_ He tried to shut it back down but was unable to. He eventually resorted to just shielding heavily at his end. He looked at Obi-wan. "Well? Speak up! What in the name of the force was that?" Obi-wan looked up. "That was a vision." "A what?!" Qui-gon yelled "A force vision." Qui-gon stood up and began pacing in frustration. "Why would the force start sending you visions now? It never had before." At his Obi-wan wrapped his arms around himself. "It's not new. I've been getting force visions for as long as I can remember." Qui-gon stopped and stared at that boy. "You mean to tell me that you have been having visions for as long as you have been my apprentice, and you _NEVER TOLD ME?!!_" He roared. Obi-wan hid his face in his knees. "Yes Master. But Master Yoda and Master Windu told me..." He never finished the sentence Because his master had grabbed him by the shoulder. "Mace and Yoda know about this?!" Obi-wan nodded. Qui-gon dropped him. 

He visibly pulled himself together. He took a deep breath and turned to Obi-wan who was curled up on the floor. "I am very disappointed in you Padawan. You kept information from me. I am your Master. You have all but lied to me. I don't know if I can forgive you for that." He turned and walked to the door. "I am going to take a walk and possibly try to meditate. I suggest you retire to your rooms and meditate on your actions." He then walked out of the room leaving a shattered apprentice on the floor. 

Qui-gon stormed down the hallway. He had direction in mind, he just wanted to get away from his apprentice. His apprentice who had lied to him all the times he said nothing was wrong. How could he do that? If there was nothing wrong he wouldn't be having those visions! As he slowed down to think he realized that he was outside Yoda's quarters. All his anger came rushing back. He walked to the door and keyed it open. He rarely played on the fact that he was Yoda's former apprentice, but this time he used it to his advantage. All of Yoda's Padawan's were keyed to his door. 

Qui-gon stormed in and was even more annoyed to see Mace sitting next to Yoda. With out even a moments thought he began yelling. "Why did you keep it from me?! How could you keep something of this magnitude to yourselves?" He raged. Mace and Yoda exchanged startled looks. But their looks soon changed to understanding as they realized what Qui-gon was talking about. "So, know you do of Obi-wan's visions?" Qui-gon looked down his nose at his master. "Yes I know of his _visions._ I was sucked into one! Why didn't you tell me? I could have made sure he had stronger shields. He could have been blocking the visions! But if I did that you wouldn't have pet seer for the council would you? How could you do this to me?" His rant was incoherent at best. But through the whole thing Yoda and Mace stared at him in absolute shock. "Well have you nothing to say for your selves? Or are you to petty to even answer my questions?" 

And then it happened. Mace, the most even tempered and un-judgmental member of the order, snapped. He grabbed Qui-gon by the collar and threw him to the floor. "_To you?!_ How could we do this to you?! That's all you can ask? You don't care about what this has been doing to Obi-wan? All you want is to make it go away! Well news flash Qui-gon, Obi-wan will **_NEVER_** stop having visions. They will come till the day he dies!" Qui-gon attempted to get up. "If you had told me I could have taught him to block the Unifying Force. I managed to block my ability it would have been no problem to teach-" **_"SHUT UP!"_** Mace roared. He threw Qui-gon back down on the floor. "Now stay down or by the force I will _MAKE_ you stay down." Mace growled at him. He began pacing back and forth trying in a vain attempt to work off some of his anger. _**I can not kill Qui-gon. I can not kill Qui-gon....**_ He looked down at the simmering master. "I think it is time we cleared up a few things. And if you want to have any idea what your apprentice is dealing with you will stay quiet and listen." 

Qui-gon stayed seated, but made it very obvious he was not happy to do so. Mace looked away for a moment. He stated talking. "You said you experienced a vision along side him. I take it you were meditating at the same time?" At Qui-gon's nod he continued. "Well then you saw a prophecy. That is not all that Obi-wan sees. He is almost completely in tune with the Unifying Force. It is beyond me as to why he doesn't glow with power he is so in tune. And he is a true seer. He gets force shoves to be at a certain place in time. And he is comforted by the force. He is played and used by the force. But he's not just a pawn. He is an instrument of the force. And you would do well to remember that when you are blathering about blocking his ability. Not only would Obi-wan not let you do such a thing, the force would stop you before you tried. And with how you have treated Obi-wan, the forces chosen voice, at times I doubt it would be ...pleasant." Yoda spoke up then. "Walks the Web's Obi-wan does. Can see all things past and future if he wants. Think what would happen to such if away his sense was taken." Yoda paused at looked at one horrified dark face and one bearded confused face. "Destroyed he would be. Driven to insanity, and then death. Want that do you for your apprentice?" The look of horror on Qui-gon's face was enough of an answer. For know. Yoda settled himself more comfortably on the cushion. "Now answer questions we will. Speak." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Mace looked down at the simmering master. _**Force if I didn't know better I's day he is pouting! Fortunately I do know better. But if the shoe fits...**_ Finally Mace grew weary of the stubborn silence of the man. "By the force, Man! You just came in here screaming for answers. And now that we are giving you the chance you aren't speaking. Will you make up your mind? Because if you aren't going to talk to us I have much more important things I could be doing." That sparked Qui-gon's attention. "Really? And what pray tell would be more important than explaining to a Jedi Master why the two senior members of the council advised his padawan NOT to speak of his abilities?" The tone was decidedly insolvent. Qui-gon was secure in his righteous rage. But the words that came out of Mace's mouth deflated his balloon. "Seeing to a very treasured young apprentice that has just had his world come collapsing down around his ears. That's what." At Qui-gon's chagrined expression he continued. "Now this is the third and last time you are being asked. What are your questions?" 

Qui-gon deflated back into his cushion. "I hardly know where to begin. Could you just tell me how all this started?" The pleading note in the question was not missed by either master. But before the story started Yoda stood up. "Tell you Mace will, of all that has occurred. Go I will to see to Obi-wan. Devastated he must be. Help him I will try." And with that the small master walked out of the chambers leaving the two taller masters in peace. Well for the moment. 

Mace settled himself onto a cushion. "Now as to how all this started. Obi-wan told Yoda of a vision he had when he was six years old. Yoda knew it was a true seeing. All those in tune with the Unifying Force had seen the same vision earlier that day. After bring Obi-wan to his quarters he calmed him down and got him to talk. Qui-gon he had been having visions for as long as he could remember. But the creche masters had disregarded them. Obi-wan had by the time he spoke to Yoda, stopped even trying to talk about them to anyone. Obi-wan began regular sessions with Yoda to enforce his shields so he didn't broadcast, and he began training in how to interpret the visions. I didn't meet Obi-wan until he was seven years old. He was going up to the private chambers in the north spire." Qui-gon looked startled at that. Mace smiled at the reaction. "I was outraged. I wound up in the tower with Obi-wan tucked in my arms asking Yoda 'Why in force's name did you give the code to a child!' My anger didn't last long. After Yoda explained to me what was happening, I became involved. I began coming to the sessions. And I continued coming. Qui-gon I watched that boy deal with more issues than most full Knights ever do. He faithfully wrote down every prophecy he experienced. He told us of his force shoves. And I comforted him when he broke down in tears because of his latest vision of darkness. I carried him back to his bed when he fell asleep in my arms. And recently I have been fighting the council for him. They want to set him up as a council prophet. And I will not let that happen to that boy. I watched for years as he agonized over not telling you. But the force, not us Qui-gon, _the force_ would not allow him to. And I'm certain that the force told him when and how you would find out. And he has been torn in two directions. On the one hand he wanted to tell you. On the other he didn't. So don't you _dare_ come to me and tell me how much this bothers you!" 

Qui-gon sat back defeated. "The only thing is no matter what you tell me, I'm never going to be able to trust him again. He _lied_ to me. Every time he had a vision and I asked if there was a problem he said nothing was wrong. Every time he disappeared and then gave me some excuse it was a lie. How many visions has he had of our missions? If he had shared we could have prevented tragedies from happening. If I had know I could have asked him to look for possible out comes. I just don't think I can trust him." 

Mace had listened to Qui-gon speak with a growing look of horror on his face. "Qui-gon you can't blame what has happened on past missions on Obi-wan. He did everything he could and so did you." Qui-gon stood up then. "No he didn't!! Mace, Yoda just told us he walks the webs! He could have looked to see what would happen! We could have avoided so many things if he had just used his talents!" He turned to the window and whispered "Xani..." But Mace heard. "Xanatos? _Xanatos!?_ You are still dwelling on _Xanatos?!_ I don't believe you!" And Qui-gon turned around and looked at Mace. "Mace if we had utilized Obi-wan's abilities Xani wouldn't have died. And we could have found a key to turning him back to the light..." Mace looked at Qui-gon. "I am ending this conversation right now. I think you should leave." Qui-gon looked at him startled. But he didn't even try to say anything else. He turned and walked out. Mace had no idea where he was headed. And at the moment he just couldn't bring himself to care. _**Oh, Obi-wan what have we done to you?**_

*** 

Obi-wan began the process of slowly pulling himself together. It was hard enough to do so after a prophecy, but the added stress of Qui-gon's reaction made it damn near difficult. _**Damn it Kenobi! Pull yourself together! You knew he would not have a good reaction. So why does it surprise you that he slammed you into a wall?**_ He leaned his head back against the wall. The same wall he had been shoved against moments before. He fought back a sob. _**Because he's my Master, that's why! He is supposed to care for and protect me. Not shove me up against a wall for an answer he didn't like.**_ Obi-wan sighed. It was useless to continue that line of thinking. It would only make him more depressed. Qui-gon had never been a true master in that regard. He had used Obi-wan more as an extra set of hands than a true apprentice. 

After sitting on the floor for some time he dragged himself to a standing position. _**There is no use in angering him more. I have no idea when he will be back, and I don't want to be in this room when he does return.**_ Obi-wan slowly made his way to the kitchen. He began searching the cupboards for some of the relaxation tea he knew they had._ **Where is it? I just requisitioned some from the stores before we left....Aha!**_ He grabbed the small metal container off the highest shelf and set about making himself some tea. He really needed something to help him relax. His hands shook as he measured the correct amount of leaves into the tea ball. Just as he was setting in on to steep, his door chime rang. He looked up and called out "Enter!" The doors opened and Yoda slowly walked into the room. 

Obi-wan looked down at the tiny master. "Hello Master Yoda. Would you like some tea?" Yoda looked at the obviously shaken boy. "Like that I would. Relaxation blend have you? Use it I could." Obi-wan looked startled at that but none the less answered him. "I've already put a pot on. But forgive me for asking, but why do you need to relax." Yoda seated himself on the sofa and looked solemnly at the boy, who at that moment looked far younger than his age. (And in a corner of his mind he found that to be an odd switch. Obi-wan usually seemed far older than his age). 

Yoda seemed to be at a loss for words. And just as Obi-wan was about to ask him again Yoda spoke. "Had a visit from your master I did. Not very pleasant was it." Obi-wan sank down into the nearest chair. "Oh" he said faintly "I take it he was not happy?" Yoda snorted. "Very angry he was. Heard him in the north tower they did. Left I did when his stubbornness took over. Capable Mace is in explaining what has happened." Obi-wan once again was startled. "Master why did you leave him? He will need you. I'm sure he feels betrayed. After all I did-" "Nothing! You did nothing! Forces decision it was. Understand that he will. Came I did to visit you. Need me he does not. Need me I think you do." The boy looked at Yoda. And before he even knew what was happening he was yanked into another vision. 

Yoda had never actually seen Obi-wan pulled into a vision before. He watched as Obi-wan stiffened and began to stare into space. And not five minutes after it started it was over. And Obi-wan slumped back into his chair. Yoda gave him a moment to collect himself. "What did you see?" Obi-wan wrapped his arms around himself. "I saw my future with Qui-gon. He will reject me when he gets back. He will go on solo missions. I will be trained technically as his padawan, but he will have no hand in my training. And I must be trained. Because we will go on a mission together. There is a mission we have to go on. The force wills it." Yoda spoke then. Trained you will be Obi-wan. If rejected you are, trained by Mace and myself you will be." Obi-wan smiled in gratitude. "I know." And before they could continue their conversation the door opened. And there framed in the light from the corridor stood Qui-gon Jinn. Obi-wan stood and faced him. It was better to get it over with now rather than wait. And he watched in fascinated horror as Qui-gon opened his mouth to speak.


	8. Chapter Eight End

Before anything was said the tea pot began to whistle. Suddenly grateful for the interruption Obi-wan rushed to lift the kettle and get some cups. He then walked over to the couch and sat down. He could feel Qui-gon's eyes on him. He didn't know how to react. So he sat and stared at the tea pot 

Qui-gon regarded his apprentice. He watched as the boy just sat there waiting for whatever he had to say. Instead of making him happy that Obi-wan was waiting for a reprimand and not questioning him, it made him angry. And in that anger he spoke. "Well did you do the meditations I told you to?" Obi-wan shook his head slowly. Never looking up from the pot of tea in front of him. Qui-gon began to slowly walk into the room. "You did not finish them?" At his apprentice's nod he asked "Why pray tell is that?" Obi-wan spoke softly, still staring intently at the tea. "It took some time to recover-" "Recover, recover from what?" Still no eye contact. "From the vision Master. And then before I was able to start Master Yoda came to visit." Qui-gon turned away and saw the diminutive master on the sofa watching Obi-wan. It irked him that Yoda didn't even look at him. All his attention was on Obi-wan. 

Qui-gon ran a hand through his hair and tried to get control of his anger. He slowly walked to stand across from Obi-wan. "Do you understand why I am so disappointed in you Obi-wan?" Obi-wan nodded and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. "Yes, Master. I concealed the truth from you." Qui-gon looked at the boy Obviously expecting more. When it became obvious Obi-wan had no more to say Qui-gon spoke up. "Yes and you lied to me. And you concealed important information that could have changed a mission for the better." Obi-wan looked up at that. "No Master! I never lied! And I always found a way to get you the information from the visions-" Qui-gon cut him off with a chopping motion. "Never the less, had I known about your visions I would have utilized your abilities to their fullest advantage." Obi-wan suddenly stood and stalked away. "Oh yes Master, you would have believed I had the gift of prophecy. You knew I was always more in tune with the Unifying Force, yet when I told you of my 'hunches' or what I sensed you told me to stop worrying. 'Focus on the moment Padawan. Not the future' Sound familiar? And you wonder why I never told you? Duh! You wouldn't have believed me!" The answer that came ripped Obi-wan in half. "And now I don't trust you!!" 

Yoda's heart broke at the anguish he saw in Obi-wan's face. But it didn't stay long. The blank mask that Obi-wan had perfected years ago slid in place. And he said something that neither master would ever forget. "No Qui-gon. You never trusted me. This is just a convenient excuse to rid your self of me." Qui-gon was outraged. _**How dare he speak to me like that?!.**_ But Obi-wan continued speaking. "You never trusted me. You never tried. All you ever wanted was your precious Xanatos back. And I wasn't him and never could be. I will not sit here and let you blame all this on me." Qui-gon interrupted him "And out bursts like this will not help you. Do you want to be expelled from the order because- "And the he was interrupted. By a older voice. "Expelled he will not be. Spoke the truth he did. Do nothing you will." Qui-gon stared at his master in shock. 

His master was choosing Obi-wan over him! But he didn't say anything. He didn't feel the need to. He just turned and walked towards the door. Once there he stopped. "I will not work with a padawan I do not trust. I will be putting in for solo missions from here on out." And then he left. Once again leaving a shattered padawan. But at least this time said padawan was not alone. And Yoda began the sad task of picking up the pieces. 

Yoda left Obi-wan sleeping the sleep of the exhausted. He doubted very much if he would wake up anytime within the next 24 hours. He had worn himself out completely. As he left Yoda made a point to use his council level authorization to lock both Of Obi-wan's doors. No one short of Yoda or Mace could get in now. At least that way a certain master could not do anymore damage to the fragile emotions of the boy. Not that he really considered that to be an issue but it was better to be safe than sorry. It was for Qui-gon's protection as well as Obi-wan's. If Qui-gon did much more damage Obi-wan would have lashed out. And though Obi-wan rarely showed his true power, he could do an immense amount of damage if provoked. There was no amount of shielding in existence that could withstand Obi-wan if he chose to put the full power of his ability behind it. It was very lucky for the Jedi that Obi-wan either had no inkling of his true power, or he just didn't' care about it. If he had been power hungry he would have destroyed anyone in his path. Very little was known about Obi-wan's early lifer before he came to the temple. But what Yoda did know was that Obi-wan's early life was the cause of a good portion of his self esteem issues and his humility. And if Obi-wan had not had those qualities...he shuddered to think of it. 

********* 

Qui-gon walked back to his quarters slowly. He had just been assigned on his first solo mission. And while he was happy that his wished were being granted he was unaccountable nervous. He quickly realized that it was due to the fact that Obi-wan would not be with him. He realized that this would be his first mission in years in which he did not have someone to share the load. 

He entered his section of the quarters and headed to his sleep chamber. He began packing quickly. He was soon packed and ready to go. He walked in to the common rooms again and looked around. It dawned on him that this might well be the last time he was here at the same time as Obi-wan. It might be the last time he had to look around the room and see all their little mementos spread out through out the room. In fact it might be the last time this was ever the Jinn/Kenobi quarters. And that saddened him. He didn't want to shut Obi-wan away but he just couldn't trust him. Hopefully they would be able to work on that when Qui-gon returned from this mission. That would give then enough time apart that the wounds they had inflicted on each other would have started to heal. He walked out of his quarters hopeful, never realizing that he would not being seeing his padawan again for years. 

******* 

The next morning Obi-wan woke to find a message from Master Windu. It informed him that Qui-gon had left on the first of his solo missions. Unlike his master Obi-wan knew that he would not see Qui-gon again for some time. He sat down for a moment and then looked around determined. He would not be staying here long. He stood and began the process of packing his belongings. When finished he went over to the com and sent a message. "Master Windu? I'm packed. Where I am moving into?" Mace looked at the still obviously tired boy. "You will be moving into the spare Knights chambers near Yoda and I." At Obi-wan's raised eyebrow he continued." No one will think it odd since Qui-gon made it rather obvious that he would not work with you anytime soon. And since Yoda spoke up about watching over you, it will make sense for you to be close." "Thank you Master Windu. I will see you soon." 

And with that Obi-wan began the task of leaving his old life and moving into a new one. With one last look at the quarters he had once called his own he shut his door on the old life and turned to face the new. 

******************************* 

Hey all I'm thanking you again for reading this. I hope you all enjoyed it. And since I have had a few requests for more stories of Obi-wan in the temple I may go ahead and write some. Well when I'm not working on the third story in this series. 

Sameri


End file.
